Lost and Found
by cenarkogal02
Summary: Everyone thought she was dead until she came to Sweetwater looking for her brother. What secrets is Allison Cody hiding from the riders? Will she win the heart of one along the way? Jimmy/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I have been watching the first season of The Young Riders for the past few days and I got an idea for this story. This is my first one that I've done for Young Riders so please be nice to me lol. Read, review and enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Excuse me sir, could you tell me where I can find a Mr. Teaspoon Hunter?" a young girl with blonde hair and bright blue eyes asked an older man.

"Well m'am you're lookin' at him. What can I do for ya?" He asked as he tipped his hat.

"Well, I was hopin' you could lead me to my brother William Cody. He rides for the Pony Express." The girl said as Teaspoon smiled at her.

"Hold on just a second m'am." He said as he walked back towards the General Store. "Cody!" He yelled as five men came running out of the store.

"What is it Teaspoon?" Cody asked the older man.

Teaspoon pointed to the girl with a smile as Cody looked at her like he had just seen a ghost.

"Allie?" Cody asked as he walked up to the girl.

"Surprise." Allie said as Cody touched her face as if he was seeing if she was real.

"I thought… We thought you were dead." Cody said as the others walked up behind him.

"Nope, Alive and kickin'." She said with a laugh as Cody smiled and hugged her tight.

"Cody, who is she?" a young man with shoulder length brown hair asked.

"This is my little sister Allie." Cody said with a smile as the man eyed her suspiciously.

"Allie this here is the Kid." Cody said as he began introducing her to the others.

"That's Lou, Buck, and Ike. He can't talk." He added as Allie smiled and nodded at each of them.

"Sourpuss over there is…" Cody began to say but the man cut him off.

"The name is Hickok, James Butler Hickok." He said as he held his hand out.

"Nice to meet you James Butler Hickok." Allie said with a laugh as she shook his hand.

"Call me Jimmy." He said as he laughed and looked down.

Cody shook his head at his friend.

"Come on Allie, we have some catchin' up to do." Cody said as he grabbed her arm and began to lead her away.

"It was nice meetin' y'all." Allie said as they all nodded at her.

"Nice meetin' ya Allie." Jimmy said with a smile as he tipped his hat at her.

Cody glared at him a little bit as he turned back around and began talking to his sister once more.

The others waved and began to walk back into the store, all except for Jimmy who was watching Cody and Allie as they walked.

"You know you're walkin' on dangerous ground Jimmy." Lou said from behind Jimmy making him jump.

"Damnit Lou. Don't be sneakin' up on me." Jimmy said with a glare as he walked back to his horse.

"Sorry." Lou said as she followed him back to the horse. "Now, what were you thinkin'?" She asked as Jimmy rolled his eyes at her.

"I have no idea what you're talkin' about Lou." He said as he saddled up his horse.

"Yes you do. You know better than to sweet talk your best friends sister." Lou said as Jimmy got on his horse.

"Like I said, I don't know what you're talkin' about. I'll see you back at Emma's. Giddy up!" He said as he gently kicked the horse's sides and rode off leaving the others behind.

**~Emma's~**

"So what's the story?" Emma said as she passed the food around the table.

"I was headed to St. Louis to take the exam to get my teachin' license." Allie said as she took a sip of water.

"The stage that I was on was on had an accident. One of the horses either threw a shoe or had a stone in its hoof, I'm not really sure. We went over a cliff and everyone died except me and one of the drivers." Allie explained.

"We lay there for a couple of days and still no one had found us, so I decided since I didn't have as many injuries that I would go for help." Allie explained as the group looked on.

"I found someone and we went back to the wreckage, but it was too late." Allie said as her brother put his hand on her shoulder.

"That happened over a year and a half ago according to Cody. There was a search party made when you weren't found. Hell, I was part of it." Jimmy said as Allie looked down.

"Why did it take you a year to come find your brother?" Jimmy said as Cody looked at him with a glare.

"You have no right to question my sister like that." Cody said as Allie stopped him.

"No Cody its okay." She said as Cody nodded at her and she looked down.

"After the wreck I wasn't the same. I was out of it for a few months. The doctors said I went into shock, but I don't know. I didn't know who I was, where I was, nothing." Allie said as her brother put his arm around her shoulders.

"You had amnesia?" Kid asked as Allie nodded.

"I guess that's what you call it. It took me a few months to remember everything." Allie said as Jimmy didn't look convinced.

"I hitch hiked home and stayed with Momma for a few days and she told me where to find Cody." Allie explained.

"Well we missed you. How long do you plan on staying?" Cody asked.

"I was hopin' that I could find a teaching job here in Sweetwater. If not I could be a tutor until I find something better. Then when I got enough money saved I could get my own place." Allie said as Emma smiled.

"I'll ask around and see what I can find for you." Emma said as she gathered the dishes and the boys headed for the door.

**~Later that night~**

Allie leaned up against the fence and looked at the stars. She jumped as she heard a twig snap.

"Don't worry. It's just me." Jimmy said with a laugh as he buttoned his shirt.

"Damnit Jimmy don't sneak up on me like that." Allie said as she placed her hand over her heart.

"Well you shouldn't go out by yourself late at night, especially around here." Jimmy said as Allie glared at him.

"What are you doing out here anyways?" Jimmy asked as he leaned on the fence beside her.

"Can't sleep. What about you?" she asked looking up at him.

"The same. You know Allie, something ain't right." Jimmy said as Allie looked at him with a confused face.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean I think that there's more to your story then you're lettin' on." Jimmy said as Allie glared at him.

"You don't know what you're talkin' about Hickok. I told my brother the truth." Allie said as she got up in his face.

"If you did then why are you getting all defensive?" Jimmy said with a smirk as Allie hit his chest.

"I'm not and you have no idea what you are talking about. I told my brother everything." Allie said as Jimmy shook his head at her.

"If you say so, I'm going back to bed. Good night Miss. Allie." Jimmy said with a wink as Allie glared at him.

"Damn Hickok." Allie said as she went back looking at the stars.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys here is the newest chapter! Hope you guys enjoy it! Read review and enjoy! :).. I have no idea how much a tutoring session would cost back in those days so if the price came up w/ was too much or too little I'm so sorry lol. But anyways please enjoy!**

* * *

"I'll see what I can do for you Miss. Allie." The postal clerk said with a smile as Allie returned it.

"Thank you." She said as she quickly turned around and ran into somebody.

She looked up and saw that it was Jimmy, who was smiling at her.

"What are you doing following me?" Allie asked as Jimmy opened the door for her.

"No. Remember I deliver mail for a living sometimes I gotta come here." Jimmy said with a smirk as Allie rolled her eyes at him.

"Why are you here?" Jimmy asked as Allie got on her horse.

"Since there's no teachin' jobs available I put up a sign seeing if anyone needed a tutor." She explained as Jimmy nodded at her.

"By tutorin' do you mean you can teach someone to read?" Jimmy asked as Allie nodded.

"Yeah, I sure can. You know of anyone that would be interested?" Allie asked as Jimmy looked up at her with a smile.

"As a matter of fact I do. When can you get started?" He asked.

"Tonight. Bring them on over." Allie said as she gently kicked the horse's sides. "See ya later Jimmy." Shes yelled as Jimmy waved at her with a smile.

**~Later at Emma's~**

"What's all these books doin' on my table?" Emma asked as Allie quickly began to gather them up.

"Sorry Emma, I'll move my lesson outside." Allie said as she quickly began to walk outside.

"There's a thunderstorm brewin' and the winds terrible. You will do your lesson indoors. I was just being nosey is all." Emma said with a laugh as Allie smiled at her.

"Who's your first student?" Emma asked as Allie shrugged her shoulders.

"Beats me. All I know is it's someone who Jimmy knows." Allie said as she flipped through a book.

Emma and Allie both turned around as they heard someone clear their throat.

"Howdy Emma, Miss Allie." Jimmy said as he took his hat off and held it.

Emma smiled and patted him on the back as she left the room.

"Ready for your first student?" Jimmy asked as Allie stood up from the table.

"Yes I am. Where are they?" She added as Jimmy pulled something from his pocket and looked down.

"You're lookin' at him. I was wondering if you could teach me how to read?" Jimmy asked still looking down as Allie smiled.

"Yes Mr. Hickok I'd be glad to teach you." Allie said as Jimmy walked into the room and sat down at the table.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot, here." Jimmy said placing a quarter in Allie's hand.

"Jimmy you don't have to…" She started to say but he cut her off.

"I don't want any special treatment. I want you to treat me like the rest of your students." Jimmy said.

"Treat you like the rest of my students? Does that mean I get to give you time out or paddle you if you backtalk me?" Allie said with a laugh and a smile as Jimmy glared at her.

"Ha ha very funny." Jimmy said with a hint of a smile. "Let's get started shall we?" He added as Allie pulled up a chair beside him.

"Okay. I thought we could start with the alphabet." Allie said as she wrote some letters out on the paper and explained the sounds each letter made.

"Now we'll start out simple with your name." Allie said as she wrote Jimmy's name out on the paper.

"Now you try." Allie said as she handed the pencil to Jimmy who looked at it uncomfortably.

He put the pencil down to the paper and began to write shakily.

Allie laughed a little as she stopped him.

"Don't hold the pen that tight you'll break it." She said as Jimmy looked down.

"Sorry. I'm just nervous." He said as Allie smiled at him.

"It's ok. Relax." She said as she put her hand on his and guided his hand as he wrote his name.

"Got it now?" Allie asked as Jimmy sat there quietly and looked at their hands.

"Jimmy?" She asked with a laugh.

"Huh?" Jimmy said looking up at her.

"I asked you if you understood it now." Allie said with a small laugh as she removed her hand from his.

"Yes m'am." He said as Allie smiled and shook her head.

They both turned around as Emma walked back into the kitchen with a smile on her face.

"How's it comin' sweetie?" Emma asked Allie as she stirred her pot of stew.

"He's been the best student I've ever had." Allie said as she put her hand on Jimmy's shoulder.

Jimmy blushed and looked down at the piece of paper.

"Show her what you've done so far Jimmy." Allie said as Jimmy picked up the paper from the table and handed it to Emma.

They went back to studying for a little bit until Teaspoon walked through the door.

"Howdy Mr. Spoon., tell the boys supper will be done soon." Emma said as Teaspoon nodded at her.

"Miss Allie there's a man outside that wants to see you." Teaspoon said as he sat down at the table.

"Is it about the teaching job?" Allie asked as Teaspoon shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't know. All he said is it's urgent." He said as Allie quickly got up from the table and went out the door.

"Hi Mr…" Allie started to say but stopped in her tracks when she saw the man standing in front of her.

"Hello Allison." He said with a smirk as she glared at him.

"How in the hell did you find me Randall?" Allie asked as she gritted her teeth.

"I figured you would run to that oaf you call your brother." Randall said as he got off his horse.

Allie stepped back as he got closer to her.

"Also it makes it easier to find you when you post signs in the post office." Randall said as he touched Allie's face making her flinch.

"Don't you dare touch me Randall." Allie said as she slapped him making him lose his balance.

"Why you little bitch. You'll regret that." Randall said as he held his jaw.

He went to attack Allie but stopped when he heard a gun cock.

"The lady said not to touch her." Jimmy said as she stepped off the porch with his gun pointed at Randall. "We don't take too kindly to men threatening women around here. So if you know what's best for you, you better get the hell off my property or I'll shoot." Jimmy said as he glared at Randall.

"You wouldn't shoot me." Randall said with a laugh but stopped short when Jimmy stepped closer to him.

"Do I look like I'm jokin'?" Jimmy said as he stuck the barrel of the gun in Randall's chest.

Randall shook his head no as he looked down at the gun in his chest.

"Now get off of my property before I kill you." Jimmy said as Randall quickly got back on his horse and rode away.

"Thank you Jimmy." Allie said as she let out the breath that she had been holding.

"Who the hell was that Allie? What have you been hiding from us?" Jimmy asked as he got closer to Allie.

"Jimmy, it's a long story that I don't want to get into." She said as Jimmy clinched his jaw.

"Well tough I'm apart of this now, and you're going to tell me." Jimmy said as they turned around when the door opened.

'Tell the boys suppers ready." Emma said as she quickly walked back into the house obviously hearing the small argument that had just transpired between the two.

"Meet me tonight by the barn when everyone else is asleep. I'll tell you everything then I promise. Until then please don't mention this to my brother. I don't want him to worry." Allie said as Jimmy nodded at her.

Allie quickly went inside as Jimmy clinched his jaw and shook his head as he followed her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update! It won't take me long next time because I have a ton of ideas for this story. The only character I own is Allie. Please, read, review and enjoy! :) Let me know what you think :)**

* * *

**~Midnight~**

"What took you so long?" Allie asked as Jimmy walked up to her.

"Sorry. Buck wouldn't go to sleep." He said as he rolled his eyes. "Care to explain what happened earlier?" Jimmy asked as Allie looked down.

"You were right Jimmy. I didn't tell y'all everything." She said as Jimmy clinched his jaw.

"When the wreck happened we were ran off the road by Randall and his gang." Allie explained as Jimmy listened.

"They thought that we were hauling gold but they followed the wrong stage. When they found out they got mad and shot the driver and took me the only survivor hostage." Allie said letting out a breath.

"Randall took a liking to me right from the start. When we got back to St. Louis I thought they would let me go but I was wrong." Allie said as tears began to form in her eyes.

"What happened Allie?" Jimmy asked as he stepped closer to her and laid his hand on her shoulder.

"Randall took me prisoner for a few months. I was basically his slave. I cooked, cleaned, and if I didn't do the job right he would beat me." Allie said as she wiped tears from her eyes and Jimmy started to ball up his fists at his sides.

"Finally, one night he beat me so bad I could barely stand. He took me to one of his friends and he married us. It wasn't legal of course because the Marshal didn't do it, but he got the papers to look real." Allie continued as Jimmy sat there shaking his head getting angrier by the minute.

"About a year later we got into one of our famous fights. He tried to beat me but he wasn't fast enough. I took a frying pan, knocked him over the head with it and ran like a bat out of hell." Allie said with a small laugh as Jimmy grinned.

"I went to my parent's house and my Mother told me where I could find William, and now I am standing here talkin' to you." Allie said with a small smile as Jimmy look down at the ground trying to think of the right words to say.

"Allie, I'm so sorry for what happened and how I acted." He said as Allie grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently.

"It's okay Jimmy. I came out of no where. It's normal to be suspicious." Allie said as Jimmy looked down at their hands.

"Allie, he didn't take advantage of you did he?" Jimmy asked as the smile faded from Allie's face.

She nodded quickly and looked down as Jimmy ran his hands over his face.

He pulled Allie into a hug and held her tightly as tears began to fall down her cheeks once more.

"What am I going to do Jimmy? I thought I got away from him. Now he found me. What if he gets me again?" She asked as Jimmy held her closer and rubbed her back.

"Shh. That won't happen as long as I'm around." Jimmy said as he kissed her forehead.

"Don't you worry. I'll take care of you." He added as Allie smiled a little bit.

"Thank you Jimmy." Allie said as he kept holding her.

"Besides I have a plan." Jimmy said as Allie pulled back a little and looked up at him.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You'll see." Jimmy said with a smile.

**~Next Day~**

"Jimmy, are you out of your mind?" Buck asked as Jimmy was packing up his belongings.

"Nope it's still there." Jimmy said with a smirk as he put shirts into his bag and Buck rolled his eyes at him.

"You are going to just up and quit your job so you can run off with some girl that you just met? Who is she?" Buck asked.

"You don't know her." Jimmy answered as he walked out of the bunkhouse.

"Jimmy, are you positive that you want to go through with this?" Cody asked as Jimmy nodded at him.

"I've never been so sure of anything in my life." He replied as the others walked out of the Way Station.

Jimmy said his goodbyes to everyone and tipped his hat with a smile as Allie came outside and stood beside her brother.

He got on his horse and rode away leaving the other riders in the dust.

**~Later that Night~**

Allie opened the door to the Way Station and shut it quietly hoping Emma hadn't heard her.

"Jimmy?" she said in a whisper as she walked out into the dark night and looked around.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and gasped as she turned around to see Jimmy smiling at her.

"You have everything?" He asked as she handed him her bag.

"Yes I do." Allie answered as Jimmy helped her up onto the horse.

"How do you think Cody's going to react when he finds out what we are doing?" Jimmy asked as he got up on the horse.

"He's not going to be happy that's for sure. I explained to him in a letter everything about Randall and why I am doing what I'm doing. We are going far away right?" Allie asked as she wrapped her arms around Jimmy's waist.

"Ft. Laramie's pretty far away no one would expect us to go there." Jimmy said as Allie let out a breath.

"Jimmy, remind me again why I am going along with this? This is stupid." Allie said as Jimmy laughed a little.

"Having second thoughts already?" He asked as she shook her head.

"No, but is this really necessary? Can't we hide without us doing this?" Allie asked as Jimmy shook his head.

"Allie, this is only temporary until we can find a way to keep Randall away from you. Plus this is a good cover if we get caught. It's the only thing I can come up with." Jimmy said as Allie sighed.

"If you want me to turn back I will, but I don't want to see him hurt you again Allie. I don't think I could bear it if I knew I was able to stop it." Jimmy said as Allie nodded.

"No you're right. This is the best thing." Allie said as Jimmy gently kicked the horse's sides making it trot.

They rode for a few hours until they came to Ft. Laramie.

Allie tightened her grip around Jimmy's waist when he stopped in front of the Marshal's station.

"Are you scared?" Jimmy asked as Allie nodded at him.

"I am but I know it's for the best." Allie said as Jimmy helped her down off the horse.

"After you Mrs. Hickok." Jimmy said with a smile as he opened the door to the station for her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! Told you I would have another chapter up soon! Here is chapter four! The only characters I own are Allie and the Marshal. Please read, review, and enjoy! PLEASE let me know what you think! :)**

* * *

"Repeat after me James." The Marshal said a short time later as Jimmy and Allie stood in front of him holding hands.

"I, James Butler Hickok…"

"I, James Butler Hickok." Jimmy repeated as he looked at Allie who looked scared out of her mind.

"Take you Allison Marie Cody, to be my wife…"

"Take you Allison Marie Cody, to be my wife…" Jimmy said with a small smile as Allie tightened the grip on his hand.

"To have and to hold from this day forward…"

"To have and to hold from this day forward." Jimmy repeated.

"For better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health…"

"For better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health." Jimmy repeated as he looked at Allie who didn't look scared anymore.

"To love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part…"

"To love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." Jimmy said with a serious face as Allie's facial expressions turned back to being scared.

"Allison, repeat after me." The Marshal said as Allie turned her attention back to him.

"I, Allison Marie Cody…"

"I, Allison Marie Cody." Allie said as Jimmy rubbed her hand with his thumb.

"Take you, James Butler Hickok to be my husband…"

"Take you James Butler Hickok to be my… husband." She said as she stuttered on the word just a bit.

"To have and to hold from this day forward…"

"To have and to hold from this day forward." She repeated as she looked up at Jimmy.

"For better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health…"

"For better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health…" She said.

"To love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part…"

"To love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." Allie said with a small smile.

"By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The Marshal said with a smile as Jimmy slowly pulled Allie closer to him.

Jimmy tucked a piece of hair behind Allie's ear and smiled as he heard her catch her breath.

Jimmy gently let his lips slide over hers.

Allie caught her knees buckling but she quickly steadied herself.

Jimmy broke the kiss and looked at Allie with a grin as he nodded at the Marshal.

"Good luck kids." The Marshal said with a smile as they walked out the door.

They walked back to their horse in silence until Allie quickly hit Jimmy hard in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" Jimmy asked as Allie glared at him.

"You know what you did." She said in a low hiss so the Marshal wouldn't hear her.

"Well I had to make it look real didn't I?" Jimmy said with a laugh as he hoisted her up on the horse.

"You liked it and you're scared to admit it." Jimmy added with a grin as he got up on the horse in front of her.

"Keep dreamin' Hickok." Allie said as Jimmy kicked the horse's sides and they rode off to the hotel.

**~Next Day in Sweetwater~**

"I swear I'm going to kill Jimmy Hickok when I see him!" Cody screamed as he slammed the door to the Way Station.

"What's going on Cody?" Lou asked as he threw the letter down on the table.

_Dear William,_

_I'm so sorry that I had to leave so suddenly, but this is the only way I know I will be safe. The man that came here the other day wasn't an employer he kidnapped me off that stage a year and a half ago. He did horrible things to me that I won't write. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I didn't want you to worry. I'm safe and I'm not alone. Jimmy is with me. He was there when Randall came up and I explained to him what happened. We figured the best way to keep me safe was to leave Sweetwater. To be on the safe side we are getting married. It's only temporary and we will break it off once we know I'm safe. I know you want to hunt us down and kill Jimmy but this is for the best. I will write you when things are settled. For right now I'm keeping where we are a secret. Give Lou, Emma, Teaspoon and the rest of the boys my love._

_Love you,_

_Allison_

Lou read as everyone looked at Cody who was beyond angry.

"I swear if I see him I'll kill him." Cody said as he stormed out of the house.

The others followed as they saw Ike coming up on his horse.

Cody quickly got on his and grabbed the leather bag from Ike as he rode away.

"Cody I'm supposed to go next!" Buck yelled as Cody was long gone.

Lou shrugged her shoulders as they all went back into the house.

"Why do you think she went through with it?" Buck asked as he grabbed a biscuit from the bowl that was on the countertop.

"She's scared Buck." Emma said as she passed him the butter.

"The man took away a year of her life and did unimaginable things to her. She found it in her best interests to run." Emma added as Buck nodded at her.

"I don't understand why Jimmy would just up and leave for someone he barely knows though." Lou said as Emma nodded agreeing with her.

"I can't figure that one out either Lou. You know Jimmy he is as stubborn as they come but he always has reasons to do what he does, whether they be the right decisions or not." Emma said as Lou nodded at her.

"I just hope Cody doesn't find them anytime soon with how crazy he's actin'. He's liable to shoot Jimmy before he figures out what he done." Lou said as Emma nodded.

"Hopefully all this mess will get straightened out." Emma said as she walked over to the window.

**~Ft. Laramie ~**

"Here we are home sweet home." Jimmy said as him and Allie walked into an old abandoned homestead.

The two had put what little money they had together and bought the homestead out for a month until they could get on their feet.

Allie coughed and waved her hand in front of her face. "This place needs a lot of work and a lot of dusting." She said as Jimmy walked around.

"It's got potential. I think we can spruce it up in no time." Jimmy said as he stood in front of the fireplace.

"There's a fireplace, stove, and I can fix up the furniture." He added as Allie nodded and continued to look around.

"What's on your mind?" Jimmy asked as he noticed Allie's facial expression.

"Nothing I just can't believe that we actually went through with this." She said as she sat down on the stool beside the fireplace and put her face in her hands.

"Hey, it's going to work out don't worry. I won't let Randall anywhere near you." Jimmy said as he kneeled in front of her and put his hand on her knee.

She gave him a weak smile as she got up from the stool.

"Come on let's get started. We have a lot of work to do." She said as she grabbed a rag from one of their bags and began to clean.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Here is chapter 5! Sorry it took me a few days to get a chapter up but here it is! Read, review, and enjoy! :)**

**Thanks to: x-menfan1000 for the review, read their Young Riders story it's great!**

* * *

**~Sweetwater~**

"Excuse me sir can you tell me if a man named Randall has checked in here in the past few days?" Cody asked as the Hotel receptionist nodded and started to go through the ledgers.

"Yes sir. A Mr. Randall checked in here about three days ago." The receptionist said as Cody put on a fake smile.

"Has he checked out yet?" Cody asked as the receptionist shook his head no. "Thank you that's all I needed to know." He added as he quickly left the hotel.

He walked out and looked around at the bustling town.

"Now where can he be?" Cody asked aloud as he walked around the town hoping to find some answers.

**~Ft. Laramie~**

Jimmy rode his horse down the small path that led to the homestead.

He smiled as he saw Allie through the window in front of the stove cooking.

He quickly grabbed his packages off the back of the horse and went inside.

Jimmy opened the door and smelled the air.

"Boy that smells good." Jimmy said as Allie put some food on a plate and handed it to him with a smile.

"Before we eat I have some good news." He said as Allie began to clean up the countertop.

"You do? What is it?" She asked as Jimmy put a bite of eggs in his mouth.

"I got us both a job. You are going to be the new teacher at the school here in town and I got a job at the Lumber Mill across the street from the school. That way I know you'll be safe." Jimmy said as Allie smiled at him.

"I have some things for you." Jimmy added as he went outside quickly before Allie could say anything.

He walked back in the house holding a small orange cat.

"Oh Jimmy he looks exactly like…" Allie said before Jimmy cut her off.

"Pete. I know Cody told me about him." Jimmy said with a laugh as Allie took the cat from his arms.

"I figured we'd need an animal besides the horses to keep us company." He said as Allie nodded at him with a smile.

"I also got us these." Jimmy said as he pulled out two small boxes. He opened them as Allie looked at him with wide eyes to see that he had bought them wedding rings.

"Jimmy, you didn't have to do this. Where did you get that kind of money?" She asked as he took the smaller ring out of the box.

"I've been saving up most of my money since I joined the riders. I also figured that hell, I'll probably never marry anyone after you so why not play the part right?" Jimmy said as he grabbed a hold of Allison's hand.

"Mrs. Hickok will you accept this ring?" Jimmy said with a small smile as Allie nodded at him.

He slowly slid the ring on her finger as she grabbed the ring from his other hand.

"Mr. Hickok will you accept this ring?" Allie asked with a laugh.

"I would be honored." He answered with a laugh as she slipped it on his ring finger.

"Can I try something?" Jimmy asked as Allie looked at him with a confused face.

"Uh sure." Allie said uneasily as Jimmy stepped closer to her and put his hands on the side of her face.

"I wanna see if there's somethin' there." Jimmy said as he slowly lowered his mouth to Allie's.

Jimmy let his lips slide gently over hers.

Allie's body overcame her mind as she kissed him back deepening the kiss as he pulled her closer to him.

They quickly broke the kiss when they heard someone knock and clear their throat.

"Am I interrupting something?" The older gentleman asked as Jimmy laughed and looked over at Allie who was bright red.

"No sir. Come on in. Allie this is Mr. Hanson he is my new boss. Mr. Hanson this is my wife Allison." Jimmy said as Mr. Hanson shook Allie's hand.

"She is beautiful, just like you said James." Mr. Hanson said with a wink as Jimmy smiled and looked at the ground.

Allie smiled as she poured them all a cup of coffee. She put them in front of them and listened as she took a seat at the table with the men.

Jimmy looked at her and smiled a few times as he was talking to his boss.

Allie didn't want to admit that she was falling for Jimmy. She told herself she didn't feel anything but her heart was telling her otherwise. Every time he smiled at her and the two times that he had kissed her made her weak in the knees. Did Jimmy feel something for her too? It was Jimmy's idea to marry her after all and he wanted to protect her. Allie didn't know what to think. She just hoped he felt the same way too.

After a little while Mr. Hanson left leaving the newlyweds alone.

"Well did you feel anything?" Jimmy asked as he shut the door and walked closer to Allie.

"Before I answer that can I ask you a question?" Allie asked as Jimmy nodded.

"Why did you want to do this? Why did you want to get married?" Allie asked as Jimmy looked down.

"Because you remind me of someone." Jimmy answered as Allie looked at him with a confused look on her face.

"Who?" She asked as Jimmy walked over to her and grabbed her hand.

"My mother. My Daddy used to beat her in front of us. I used to listen to her cry herself to sleep every night. You were in the same situation she was. I couldn't stop what my daddy was doing but I can stop this from happening to you. I watched my momma suffer I won't watch you." Jimmy said as Allie hugged him.

"You never answered my question. Did you feel anything?" Jimmy asked as Allie looked up at him with a smile.

"Maybe. Did you?" She asked as he looked down at her with a smile.

"Maybe." He said with a laugh as he brought his lips to hers once more.

**~Sweetwater~**

"Where's Randall?" Cody asked as he went into the saloon.

"Over there in the back playin' cards why?" the owner asked as Cody looked in his direction with a glare.

"We got a score to settle." Cody said as he got his rifle ready.

"Cody don't do anything stupid." The owner said as Cody walked towards the back ignoring him.

"Which one of you is Randall?" Cody asked as he walked up to the poker game.

"Who's asking?" an older gentleman asked with a laugh as Cody glared at him.

"William Cody." Cody said as the man stood up.

"Ah, sweet Allison's brother. Tell me, where is that darling sister of yours?" Randall asked as Cody glared at him and held his rifle up.

"There's no way in hell I'd tell you after what you done. She ran off to god knows where because she's scared." Cody said as Randall laughed at him.

"Well when you do see that sister of hers let her know that I'm looking for her." Randall said as Cody walked closer to him.

"You're not going to see her again." Cody said as he held the gun at Randall's chest.

"I assure you Mr. Cody I will. You see she has something of mine that I would like back. So if you and your sister know what's good for you she will give it back to me." Randall said as Cody cocked his gun.

"You do not threaten my sister and you will not threaten me." Cody said as he stepped closer to Randall.

Randall brought his hand up like he was going to hit him but was stopped when Marshal Sam Cain walked through the door.

"Cody what are you doing?" Sam asked as he pulled him back.

"He threatened me and my sister Sam. He hurt her." Cody said as Sam pulled him outside.

"Don't be getting yourself into trouble Cody." Sam said as Cody gritted his teeth.

"He beat my sister and kidnapped her Sam what did you expect me to do?" Cody said as Sam's eyes went wide and he ran back into the saloon.

He looked around to see that Randall and his gang were long gone.

"Damnit!" Cody yelled as Sam shut his eyes and shook his head.

"I will find you Randall." Cody said under his breath as he got back on his horse.


End file.
